fangsgangfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose
Rose is an orange mutt--a very, very pretty ''mutt. She was given a fake rose to put behind her ear by one of the humans she gets food from on the streets, something Fang disapproves of. Rose has the largest crush on Fang and absolutely adores the Golden Retriever pup. She would do anything for him, even if she is a few weeks younger than he is. She's ears-over-paws in love with him; he is her hero. She is the fourth and final official, recurring member of Fang's Gang. Personality Rose is energetic, bubbly, sweet, positive--basically a Type A personality. She, surprisingly, is not infatuated with her looks, although she is the prettiest stray on the streets. Past Life Rose first appeared in part 3 of ''Rivalry, but has been with Fang's Gang since before the time of that fanfic. She was a House Pet since birth, living with her mother, who cared only about Rose's looks and how her daughter would affect her reputation. Rose got bathed four times a day--even her claws were polished. She wore a light-blue collar and was penned up in the house every day, due to her owner and her mother's fear that her pelt would get dirty. One day, when she was finally allowed to go out, fate demanded she meet Fang, a streetwise, slick Golden Retriever pup who infiltrated her yard and slyly told her of the freedom in life on the streets, pawloose and collar-free. Rose fell in love with him instantly and ditched her House Dog life to roam the other side of the tracks with her hero. Future Life Rose's future is fan-based, not set in stone or permanent--or even official. In the What-If-Fang's-Gang-Grew-Up fanfic titled Fang's Gang: The Next Generation, she is shown to be an adult dog, with long legs, a tuft of a tail, and still extremely gorgeous. In the fanfic she has returned to House Dog life, much to the disgust and fury of Fang. She explains in the story that if he had noticed her affections during the years--just once--things may have ended up differently, but there is no changing Fang's mind and his opinion that she is a "hypocrite to the Street Dog life". Rose apparently has a daughter, one she names Ginger, who is quite different from her mother--she's a tomboy. Again, none of this future is official, as most fans depicted Fang and Rose ending up together in their future. Physical Appearance Rose is orange, with pale, rust-colored fur and a brown-pink-speckled nose, with a fake rose behind her ear to compliment her name. She has adorable, large pool-blue eyes (though she is not blind, her cartoonized style forbids actual pupils), a cream-colored underbelly, and a short tuft of a tail, much like Scamp's. Friends Rose has quite a few friends, as she is extremely popular with her friendly disposition. Fang Fang is a Golden Retriever, the self-proclaimed leader of the gang. He is streetwise, handsome, rude, egotistical, selfish, and has a secret heart of gold toward his friends. He has unusually-sharp teeth, his namesake. His friendship with Rose is a bit off-and-on, although he would do the right thing by her when worst came to worst because she is his friend. Rose has a huge crush on him, and yet he never notices. Afghanna Afghanna is the Australian Shepherd female pup, second member of the gang, the sensible one who holds them all together with common sense. She tries at first to take Rose under her wing, but quickly declines upon realizing that Rose is enamored with the prideful Fang, irritating Afghanna, who is disgusted by this. Not jealous--but disgusted. Skip Skip or Skipper is a Yellow Labrador puppy with a grumpy, angsty attitude. He is friends with Rose, but finds her bouncy personality annoying and contradicting to his own scowling one. Stray Stray is a Husky pup created by Bluewolf222, a member of the rival group of Fang's Gang, a group Fang likes to teasingly call "The Pedigree Club". He is a sweetheart, which makes it difficult for Rose to be rivals with him the way Fang and the others are with the other members of The Pedigree Club. She is good friends with the Husky on better terms. Love Interests Rose has many dogs who have crushes on her, mainly because of her gorgeous looks and sweet personality, but not all of them are listed. Fang Fang is, as aforementioned, the center of Rose's attention. She is completely in love with him; but he fails to notice her affections. The author has given the reason for his ignorance many times: "It's the irony of it all. Fang flirts with all girl dogs constantly, but they never flirt back. It's just cliche Disney to have him completely ignore the one dog who returns his flirtatious ways." Even if he does notice, Fang usually just finds her drippy ways annoying or uses them to build his ego up. Bachelor Bachelor is a character created by Kali on Lady and the Tramp Source. He is a brown-and-gold look-alike version of Scamp from Lady and the Tramp II. He has a crush on Rose, and she treats him incredibly kindly, but can't comprehend his feelings toward her because her mind is so wrapped up in Fang. Rocky Rocky is a greyhound pup created by Mouse101 who developed a soft spot for Rose after she and the gang comforted him upon Fang's taunts and teasing. However, as usual, Rose doesn't have eyes for anyone other than Fang. Trivia *Rose is an only child of a pup. *If Rose had a voice actress, it would be Mandy Moore. *Rose's theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSEZrnqMT4I Somebody by Lemonade Mouth]. *Rose's biggest fan is Tri from Lady and the Tramp Source. Category:Rose